Can't help it
by Luckynumbersix
Summary: This is the story of Sam and Six's love life. Will get lemony in later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the war, and I decided to bring back Eight and Sarah, because I miss them a lot. Hope you enjoy the story!**

"So what are we going to do about this?" Nine asks, grinning. I zoned out into Sam's eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes are easy to get lost in especially when he's focused on something giving him an intense look. Everyone looks at me. Um what are we talking about.

Sam sighs "Six are you listening?" I'm listening to everything you say.

" To what?" I ask, for sure not paying attention. John gives me a look of disapproval and shakes his head. I don't know what's gotten into me lately, I just can't pay attention to anything that isn't Sam.

"Let's continue talking about this at dinner, maybe all of us can pay attention then," Four says, glaring at me. I don't care, like he hasn't been distracted by Sarah. And I would know, my room is next to his. Nine needs to get better sound-proof walls.

As everyone is leaving the dining room I slip over to Sam. He's gathering the papers he's been writing on trying to get ideas. I lace my hand into Sam's. A giant blush spreads across his pale skin. He doesn't understand how adorable he is.

His arm moves up to my face and caracess it. Slowly pink lips collide with my red ones. My arms wrap around his back and pull him closer to me. He seems shocked how much I am into this kiss, he doesn't know how much I've been craving him. His lips pullback to get a quick breathe and collide back into mine. My tongue slips in his mouth. I need Sam.

I pull back and grab his hand. I pull him into my room. I close the door and like that Sam is pinning me against the wall. His warm hands explore my torso and grips at the bottom of shirt. I kiss him with the most passion I could ever give. My hands rustle his hair as he pulls of my shirt. We only brake the kiss to pull the black tank over my head. I wrap my legs around his waist. Sam turns me around and falls onto the bed with me. His shirt is off faster than I can kill a mog. I wrap my legs around his hips and push hard down. He moans and starts to pull off my dark jeans. I stand up and slowly pull them.

"Come on, stop teasing me six" Sam says as sitting up on the bed. I listen to him and pull them off. He answers by pulling his off too. A tent is starting in his boxers and I smile. I lace my arms over his shoulders and press forward on him till he falls back. His hands fumble with my bra as I run his hands up and down his body.

My lips hit his, almost like angry that they aren't touching his. As we make-out, the lights flicker.

"Must have been my powers," Sam giggles. His laugh is the most intoxicating thing. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, and light kiss him. A soft yet loving kiss. As I stop kissing him, he slowly sits up, a smile flickers across his lips as he's about to talk.

"It's almost time for dinner, but we should so finish this later" he says upset at first ,but then excited. We share a small kiss, then start getting ready. I slide the tight, black jeans back on my body, and latch my black bra back on. Sam helps me get my white tank back on. He kisses me on the forehead. Forever he will show off that he is much taller than me, but he still knows I'm stronger. I shift my arms around his torso. I hold him tight to my body for a minute. I lift my head up and give him a peck on his lips. Sam's freckles luck so much darker when he blushes.

"Erm guys, it's time dinner" Marina says awkwardly. I give her a warm smile, and say,

"We'll be right there."

Sam holds the door open for me, and smiles sweetly at me. I latch my hand in his as we walk down the hall. When we walk into the dining room, Nine looks at us with an eyebrow raised. Everyone else is already in there.

 **I'll be posting the next chapter soon, so stay tune ~LuckyNumberSix**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam holds the door open for me, and smiles sweetly at me. I latch my hand in his as we walk down the hall. When we walk into the dining room, Nine looks at us with an eyebrow raised. Everyone else is already in there.

"So what happened?" Ella whispers in my head. I glare at her and take a seat. Something would have happened if not for this stupid meeting.

"What are we going to do, most countries want us gone, the others want us to join them, the US wants to just relax and let them handle it, and some countries want us to take over as leaders?" John asks, His eyebrows pointed toward his eyes, his under eyes dark do to losing sleep over this.

"Why don't we start a small nation, made of garde, we train them, teach them peace,and to help the earth? We'll try to make peace on Earth as much as we can, so it can be closer to Lorien!" Sam points out, he's so intelligent, so peaceful.

Adam nods his head, and John's tension goes away a bit.

"We can't just start a nation, do you know how many countries will be pissed?" Nine shouts. Ella puts her hand on his arm and puts slight pressure on it to try to get him to sit back down.

"Nine please just sit dow-"

"No I won't, this idiot wants to do something impossible, he's not even Loric, and he's putting us at risk" nine says furious.

I bolt up, almost forcefully enough to make my chair fall back.

"Don't you dare say that about Sam, do you have a brilliant idea Nine? No you don't, also I thought you always wanted to make Earth like Lorien, so why when Sam say something similar, you get angry?" I shout.

Nine storms out, and leaves the building. John's eyes fill with anger, and he leaves the room as well. Sarah frowns, and goes to calm down John. Eight grabs Marina's hand, and teleports them out. I march off to the lecture hall.

My hands hit the punching bag. My long, black hair flows from side to side with each punch. A sense of calm flows over me with every punch. Memories flood into my head of my time training as a young kid. I punch them away. I kick my foot above my head. My muscles ache from not needing to this in a while. I hear the door open but don't stop. Right. Right. Left. Right. Left. Left. Kick right. Left. Right. Kick left. Repeat. Bruises form on my knuckles, but I still don't stop. I scream at the top of my lungs and punch as hard as I can. Dry skin crumbles leaving my hand bloody.

A hand cups my shoulder. I spin to see calming hazel eyes staring at me. Light brown fills most of the iris, but around the edge is the most beautiful green. That green colour that brings hope and life no matter what has happened. Like grass sticking through the coldest of snow. His slightly spiky ash hair is messed up. His sunset red shirt is pressed closely enough to see the faint outline of a starting six pack. Almost the red of my knuckles. All this sticks out with his fair skin.

" Six… it's alright. Nine's just being Nine." began Sam. I cut him off by pressing bright red lips against his opulent lips. A passionate yet quick kiss. Our lips peel off each others, I lean in to pierce them together again but he doesn't lean in.

"Six we can't fix everything through kissing." Sam argues.

"Well it's better than punching until my knuckles bleed." I reply.

"Sweetie" Sam sighs. He grabs my hands and kisses my knuckles. I wrap my arms around his waist. His luscious lips kiss my forehead. I'm angry, yet somehow he manages to make me crave him on the deepest level. I move my hands up his shirt and kiss him strong on the lips. This is a healthier way to get work out the anger.


End file.
